1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shuffling machine, and more particularly to an automatic shuffling machine with a simple structure that is loaded rapidly and easily.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a card shuffler comprises a drivable shuffling storage means, an input apparatus and an optional output storage means. The shuffling storage means has multiple compartments to receive and hold cards and is associated with the input apparatus for inserting cards into the compartments. The output storage means is separated from the shuffling storage means for storing shuffled cards. With movement of the shuffling storage means and the input apparatus being controlled by an electronic control system, the cards being discharged from the shuffling wheel will be in a random sequence and may be stored in the output storage means. Therefore, the cards are completely shuffled.
Accordingly, the input apparatus has a conveyor that has multiple active rollers arranged adjacent to each other along the input apparatus. Each active roller has at least two rollers driven by a drive system. When a deck of cards is put into the input apparatus, the deck of card is drawn into and conveyed along an inlet passage of the input apparatus by the conveyor one by one, and inserted into the compartments of the shuffling storage means.
The conveyor conveys and inserts the cards into the compartments of the shuffling storage means, however, to ensure cards are placed in the compartments, the card shuffler further has a lever. The lever is mounted in the input apparatus adjacent to the shuffling storage means and is connected to and is rotated by a control drive system. Being controlled by the control drive system, the lever may fully push a card conveyed toward and partially inserted into the compartment, thus the card is completely pushed into the shuffling wheel.
However, the lever, complicates input apparatus procedure raising time required for adding decks as well as manufacturing costs of the card shuffler.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides an automatic shuffling machine to obviate or mitigate the aforementioned problems.